


Working Together

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Co-workers, F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Moody tries to get Remus and Nymphodora to cooperate with each other.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Working Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Hedgwig's prompt of the week 5/18-5/23. I picked Remus and Tonks for the rare pair. I used Grammarly for my beta, so any mistakes it didn't catch are mine!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Alastor Moody walked into his office, seeing his two Aurors Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin. He sized them up with his magical eye. 

Alastor eyed Nymphadora's hair color, "Bright red again Tonks? Alright, here is your assignment. The two of you need to learn to work together." He laid the file on his desk.

"But, sir, full moon." Remus tried to make Moody see reason.

Alastor sighed as he sat in his chair, leaned back, and stared at them. "How fast can the two of you work on this case in two days. By my calculations, that will be the start of the first phase of the full moon."

"We can do it, sir." Tonks grabbed the file, and then Remus' hand before he could protest any further.


End file.
